Disclosed herein is a graphite article which is formed from vitrified irradiated graphite which is in the form of carbon black.
As nuclear power becomes a more prevalent source of energy, the use of high temperature gas reactors (HTGR) will also increase. This is will increase the amount of irradiated graphite produced on a yearly basis. Options regarding the disposal or recycling of the irradiated graphite will shift to the forefront.